


Unbelievably Cute

by callme_captain



Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires, playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Felix and Chan go to the park, all Felix wants it for Chan to use his abilities to play with him. But Chan is a bit reluctant.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Unbelievably Cute

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: blue_star98
> 
> He cute, thats it.

“Chan~ Play with meeee,” Felix whines while laying his head on his boyfriends lap, big pout on his face. Chan cards his fingers through the others red hair, heavy sigh leaving his lips.

Chan and Felix decided to go to a park today because it was so nice. It isn’t ridiculously hot like it usually is, just a pleasant warm with a slight cool breeze. So they took advantage of it. The park they’re at isn’t popular, and therefore abandoned by any other person, so its just the two lovers. Chan just wants to lay down and take a nap on the giant picnic blanket he has splayed down on the grass, but Felix has other plans.

“Channie please?” Felix whines again, this time hitting the vampire on the chest. The man groans, slinging an arm over his eyes,

“Why didn’t we bring Jisung to mess around with you?”

“Because Jisung can’t fly…” Felix trails off. Chan uncovers his eyes to look at his boyfriend, a frown on his face. Felix avoids his gaze, just drumming his fingers against the others broad chest.

“Felix, you know how I feel about that. Plus Changbin or Jeongin can fly with you, you don’t need me.”

“Oh come on Chan!” Felix groans, “Just once? I’ve never been able to see it and you would be so cute! Why do you hate it so much anyways? I see Changbin do it all the time and its so cute! C’mon!" Chan stays quiet for a second, staring at the blue sky as he debates on telling his boyfriend or not why he doesn’t want to do the others bidding.

“When I was in 7th grade some kid scared me and it was my first reaction to do it, I was made fun of relentlessly, so I just never did it again. Guess it hurt my fragile masculinity i don’t know, I just don’t do it anymore.” Felix raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend,

“Fragile masculinity? Hate to tell you hun, but I think thats been nonexistent ever since we moved in together. Just last night I asked to do your makeup because I got some new things and you happily obliged. Plus you bust it down to Twice every chance you get.” Chan rolls his eyes,

“You’re the one who busts down to Twice every chance he gets. But yeah I see your point.” 

“So come on! Please, for me? You know I would never make fun of you. You have an ability that many others would die for and you never use it, please?” Felix gives the vampire his best puppy eyes, his little fangs popping out as he pouts, and Chan can’t say no to him.

“Fine.” He sighs out, moving to go stand up. Felix lets out an excited squeak, rushing to a standing position to give his boyfriend room. Chan shakes himself out a bit, stretching in place before taking in a deep breath,

“Its been years since I’ve done this, so it might take a second.” He warns before closing his eyes, concentrating deeply. Felix watches in fascination, and in the blink of an eye, his boyfriend vanishes. 

Felix blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to figure out what just happened, he just vanished?! Thats not what was supposed to happen. The boy it brought off the start of a panic attack when he hears a little squeaking from below him, sure enough, there’s his boyfriend.

“Oh my god!” Felix squeals, going to kneel on the grass, right in front of him is a little bat. He has sleek black fur, a tuft of it on his chest a deep purple. The bats eyes are the same brilliant silver as Chan’s, and the ears on his head are way too big for him. His little nose is heart shaped and a dark shade of red, his distinct little fangs popping out the sides of his mouth. 

“Why have you never done this before?! YOU’RE SO FUCKING CUTE!” Felix basically screams, making Chan cringe with his sensitive hearing. He chirps at Felix to be quiet, ears folding to the back of his head. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, you’re just too precious.” Felix sticks his hand out, wanting his boyfriends permission to pick him up. The vampire happily hops into the boys small palm, his leathery wings flapping a bit. Felix heart is melting more and more by the second, seeing his usually broad and muscular boyfriend in this tiny state is too much for his soul. 

Felix holds Chan up to his face, looking at him closer to admire all the little details. Chan squeaks when Felix presses a small kiss to his heart nose, hopping back a step and shaking his head. The Fae laughs at his tiny boyfriend fondly,

“Am I not allowed to kiss you?” Chan wants to retort back that Felix will eat him whole in this state, but can’t do anything more than angry chirps and chattering. The bat eventually just gives up, going to flap his wings instead.

“What is it Channie?” Felix asks worriedly, wondering if he did something wrong. Chan hops of the Fae’s hand, instead going to fly in place, trying to get his point across. His wings are about three times the size of his small body, skin stretching over his fragile bone structure. Felix seems to get the point now as his wings come out from hiding behind his back, stretching to their full glory.

The shape of Felix’s wings bare resemblance to a Black Swallowtail Butterflies wings, except with pointier tips, and it drops down more at the bottom. The color of his wings are a transparent red at the top, that fades to orange and yellow at the very bottom, with long white veins running delicate patterns all over the limbs. 

“Sure you can keep up tiny bat?” Felix teases while fluttering his large wings slightly. Chan chirps in challenge to the Fae, beating his wings harder. Felix rolls his eyes,

“Ok, but you asked for it.” The Fae leaps off the ground with a very heard flap of his wings, the force sends Chan flying backwards a few feet before he regains composure. By the time the vampire looks up, Felix has already caught a breeze and it flying in circles like a hawk circling its prey. Two can play at this game. 

The bat takes off higher, going to catch up with his boyfriend. Chan doesn’t have the wing power of a normal bat, its much stronger, and he can go much faster with his enhanced strength. He flies over so he’s hovering by Felix’s face, keeping pace with the gliding Fae.

“Mmm, you caught up?” Felix smiles. Chan chirps back, saying something that Felix can’t understand.

“Well vampire,” He starts,

“How well do you do with air acrobatics?” With that the Fae nearly smacks Chan in the face with his large wing as the starts flipping and gliding through the air with ease, his light and delicate wings made perfectly to do fancy tricks. Chan could watch the boy do this all day, manipulating currents with his magic to do his biding, and do unbelievable stunts. Its like the sky was made just for him.

Felix eventually stops, hovering in place and waiting for what Chan has to offer. The bat suddenly feels very shy after watching his extremely talented boyfriends tricks, he can’t imagine anything that could top that, he’s not going to embarrass himself. 

Instead, he flaps his way over to the Fae before diving on his shoulder, landing with grace before snuggling his small head underneath the younger’s chin. Felix laughs, taking one of his small claws and scratching underneath the bats chin, earning a happy chattering sound out of the elder.

“Ok you win, only because you’re so damn cute and its impressive how much you make my heart hurt.” Chan gives his boyfriend his best bat-smile, ears sticking straight up. 

“You owe me bat cuddles with how long you kept this form from me. Lets go home, yeah?” Chan nods, going to snuggle himself further into the other to ground himself. The sun is starting to set across the park, leaving the sky a blazing orange. Stunning.

Felix wraps a hand securely around the bat as he starts to dive, not letting the small creature fall off his shoulder. Chan drifts off to sleep somewhere on the way home, Felix just flying back to their house. They walked anyways, the parks isn’t that far. 

xxx

“Cuddles!” Felix yells while crawling into bed. Chan had been perched up on their headboard while Felix got ready for bed, waiting silently till he was ready.

The Fae gets situated under the covers before looking up at the bat in silent question, big rose gold eyes boring into his own silver ones.

Chan hops down from the headboard, landing softly on the pillows below before waddling over to his boyfriend, keeping his wings spread slightly to keep him from falling over. He looks like a lil’ penguin. 

The vampire finally makes it to Felix through the maze of padding and blankets, to lay himself down on the other. He spreads his long wings out so they rest all the way across the boys chest, laying his small head near his prominent collar bones before shutting his eyes. Felix hums in content, the sound rumbling in his chest and soothing the vampire.

“Good night Channie.” Felix sighs while closing his eyes,

“Goodnight Felix.” Chan chirps back. Even though the Fae doesn’t know bat, he gets the point.

“Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sketched out Channie bat and Lixie and is really cute:(( I lub.
> 
> Anyways, like I've said in my other stories, feel free to leave suggestions, just please leave me as much detail as you can,, the more detail the more likely I will do it:))


End file.
